


Two Minutes Past Midnight

by mbaku_gou



Series: I Guess I Found More Than Friendship! [5]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Year’s Eve, New Year’s Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: in that moment, you realized that you weren’t doubting whether he loved you or not. you weren’t skeptical on believing in what he had said to you. in that moment, you realized that you had wholly believed him when he said he loved you





	Two Minutes Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE here’s another new year’s drabble because it’s what! my friends! deserve! 
> 
> plus, everyone loves marvus so i mean, it’s a win-win for everybody
> 
> it’s also 5:30am and i can’t sleep

“hey babes,” marvus turned to look in your direction as you entered the room, his graceful smile turning to a mischievous one as he took notice of what you were wearing. he got up and waltzed over to you, fiery eyes glancing you over more than once

“that’s my shirt,” he mumbled, taking the hem of the neck in between his fingers, only inches of space in between the two of you. you were donned in one of his lesser-ripped shirts, the thin material reaching down to your mid-thighs. you wished you had the confidence to not have shorts on underneath. 

“you got shorts on underneath?” marvus cocked his head in curiosity as he continued to admire you, fingers trickling from your shoulders down your arms and back up again. you looked down to your feet, beginning to nervously play with your fingers. you felt your throat begin to close up, you felt ashamed.

“yeah. i thought i could go without them but i’m just not ready for that yet. i’m sorry,” hearing marvus laugh in response didn’t help your situation but you did notice it was soft and airy; it didn’t seem to have any harsh notes attached to it. still, you weren’t entirely sure. 

“babes, it was just a question, not a demand or a jab at ya. i didn’t mean to come off that way,” marvus kneeled down and ran his hand tenderly over your cheek as he spoke. you placed a hand over his as you nuzzled your cheek into his, your eyes starting to water. 

“besides, how would i be able to enjoy somethin’ like that if you’re not enjoyin’ it, too? i don’t want you doin’ anything you’re not comfortable with, ‘kay?” those were the words that broke you and you softly began to weep into his hand. he shushed you lovingly, leaning in to kiss your forehead. 

“thank you, babes” 

“hey, that’s my name for ya,” the two of you dissolved into a fit of laughs as marvus began to tickle your sides, lightly kissing your neck, too, causing you to squirm and squeal. you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, distracting him just long enough for you to break free of his of his tormenting grasp. 

you booked it to the living room as fast as you could but it was very bold of you to assume you would get very far. marvus was right on your tail and soon enough, he had you pinned onto the couch, tickling and kissing you like there was no tomorrow. tomorrow was new year’s day, however, so you really hoped that it would come! 

marvus eyed the clock and took a mental note of the time. six minutes to midnight. 

as the two of you came down from your adrenaline rush, he moved to sit back onto the couch, helping you sit up and move onto his lap. he looked up at you with a lovestruck smile, eyes gleaming in appreciation as he looked at you. 

“you’re really pretty, you know that?” a lazy finger booped the tip of your nose, which elicited a delighted laugh out of you. 

“so are you!” you repeated the action to marvus, laughing aloud when he bit the tip of your finger. 

“damn, your laugh is music to my ears. i could listen to it all day,” marvus moved to rest his head atop your chest, cuddling you close to him. marvus glanced over to the clock once again. you caught him checking the clock, your eyes trailing over to it, as well. 

“two more minutes until midnight,” you mumbled, turning back to face him. your lips were slightly parted, a fierce blush on your cheeks. 

“at midnight. can i. kiss you? like. can i initiate the kiss? please?” the tip of marvus’ chin rested just below your collarbone as he looked up to you, nodding excitedly at your suggestion. the two of you then, as if on cue, lost track of the time as you were reminded of just how much you both loved each other just by being in each others arms in this moment. midnight would be here soon, you couldn’t wait- 

“oh shit, it’s 12:02! i missed it!” you took ahold of marvus’ face in your hands as you fiercely, albeit a bit clumsily, pushed your lips against his, holding your breath as you did so. marvus couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across his lips. 

“relax, i’m not goin’ anywhere,” he pulled away just a centimeter or two to tell you before his lips resumed their previous place. you gradually untensed as marvus began kneading at your hips like a silent affirmation that nothing was ruined. 

“i just missed midnight, you know? the kiss is supposed to happen at 12:00, not 12:02,” 

“well, i wouldn’t have had it any other way,” as marvus spoke, you began to process the feelings you felt as the clock struck midnight. the feeling of being so light-hearted and comfortable, so loved simply because you were in marvus’ arms. the aura he radiated helped you to feel safe and secure. his arms were knit tightly around you with his thumbs rubbing at your back. in that moment, you realized that you weren’t doubting whether he loved you or not. you weren’t skeptical on believing in what he had said to you. in that moment, you realized that you had wholly believed him when he said he loved you, that you had completely trusted him not to walk right out the door and leave you. 

so, yeah, you didn’t kiss at midnight on the dot, but you went into the new year utterly devoted to one another, fully having faith in marvus in the fact that he loved you. what’s not to love about that? if anything, that’s much better than one measly kiss. 

“you know what? yeah, yeah. i-i wouldn’t have had it any other way, either,”


End file.
